


DC x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Gotham (TV), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Robin x half-demon! reader

*knock* *knock*  
  
**“ come in!”** _Y_ ou heard robin’s voice said from the other side. You opened the door to the training room and stepped inside.  _"_ **Now what is- (y/n)? Oh! What do you need?"** _H_ e asked happily.   
  
**“ Um yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me, at this new cafe I found?"** Robin dropped what he was doing and walked over to you. He grabbed your hand with both of his and said-  
  
**" sure! (y/n)."**  
  
**" Alright** , I **'ll lead the way!"**  
  
You lead him to a cat cafe, but of course, he didn't know what is was, nor had he ever been to one before. So you were both very excited.  
  
**" so... they just have a bunch of cats roaming the cafe?"** _H_ e asked you.  
  
**" yeah! you wanna hold one?"**  
  
**" uh sure"** _Y_ **ou handed him a black kitten, his face immediately softened, once the kitten looked up at him.**  
  
**"hi I'm Adrien and I'll be your waiter this afternoon, can I take your order?" -** _A_ sked a very cute waiter.  
  
**" can I have an (f/d) and vanilla ice cream please?"** He nodded and looked over at robin.  
  
**" I'll just take tea."**  
  
" be right back!"  
  
Adrien said enthusiastically. Robin glared at Adrien as he turned his back to get your orders. You looked at robin worriedly and asked-  
  
**" you ok robin?"**  
__  
**" I just don't like the looks he's giving you"**  
****__  
" what looks?" You asked and tilted your head to the side. Robin's glare instantly fell into a soft smile.  
  
**" here is your order, my lady/lord~"**  
  
Adrien said and placed your order in front of you. Robin's eye twitched. Your face bloomed into a blush. Adrien sets down robin's plate without a word. Once the two of you were done with your food, you left the cafe.  Robin stopped you and said-  
  
**" I'm gonna need you to close your eyes for me (y/n)"**  
  
**"** **Um, ok"** Robin lead you to a grassy hill.  
  
**" ok. open your eyes"** You did as he said and opened them. Once you did your eyes were met with a perfect view of the stars.  
  
**"Robin, it's wonderful, how'd you find it?"**  
  
**" I saw it while cooling down from a fight"**  
  
**" It's nice up here. a little cold, though."** Robin sat you down and held you close to him, to warm you up.  
  
**" better?"**  
  
**" much."** You started to drift off to sleep with Robin holding you close to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry, this one shot is so short guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Dick Grayson/Robin

Your ears perked up as you heard a knocking on your window. You turned your head to see Robin.

 **“Robin? What are you doing here? It’s pretty late.”** Robin hopped into the room.

 

 **“Sorry,** I-uh.. **I had a nightmare. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”** You led him to your couch.

 

**“Can I get you anything to drink?”**

 

 **“Coffee, please.”** You nodded.

 

 _“_ **Just give me a minute.”** You walked into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee. A few minutes later you walked back into the living room with two cups of coffee.

 

_“_ **You’re staying up with me?”**

 

**“Well, I wasn’t really asleep. I’ve been studying for finals.“**

 

 **“Oh, should I leave you alone?”** You quickly grabbed Robin’s arm out of fear he would leave.

 

 _“_ **No, please don’t leave me. You’re literally the only thing keeping me sane.”** Robin pulled your head closer to his body. You laid your head on his lap.

 

 _“_ **In my nightmare-”** Robin began, your eyes flickered to Robin’s. _“_ **Slade, he captured us, then he murdered you… right in front** on **me… “** One of Robin’s hands played with your hair, which soothed you to sleep. _“_ **I’m glad that it was all just a nightmare, just being near you is comforting… “** Robin began to mumble, he turned to you, but you were sleeping. Robin smiled as you curled into his side.

…

..

.

You squirmed and felt around the couch for Robin, but there was nothing there. In your sleepy state, you sluggishly stood up and walked to your room to grab your backpack. You were tying your shoes when you heard a knock on your opened bedroom door. Robin looked at you concerned.

 

**“Are you sure you should be going to school? You only had a couple hours of sleep. Maybe you should stay home for the day.”**

 

You rubbed your eyes, Robin walked up to your sleepy form and cupped your face with his hands. His fingers lightly brushed against your baggy eyes. You grabbed his hands and pulled his fingers away from his face.

 

 **“Robin, I’ll be fine. It’s just high school.”** You pressed a small kiss to his lips. **“I’ll see you after school.”** You turned to give him another kiss before you left.

 

 **“I’ll see you after school, hon.”** Robin closed his eyes in embarrassment and was about to correct himself when-

 

 **“Have a good day, dear,”** Robin smirked as he watched you quickly run out of the apartment.

 

**“How did I get so lucky?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Damien Wayne/Robin

It was late at night, but I couldn’t sleep. I decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass a water. I jumped and dropped my water when Damian appeared behind me. To my luck, he grabbed the cup just in time and handed it to me.

 **“ Thanks.”** I glanced at his uniform.  _“_ **You were patrolling again?”**

 **“ That’s usually how I spend my nights…What are you doing up so late? You’re usually asleep by this hour.”** I gave him a small shoulder shrug.

**“ I couldn’t sleep. You don’t have to patrol every night, you know that…Right?”**

**“ It calms me down. You should head to bed.”** I gave him a small nod, but grabbed his hand, quickly turning his attention to me.

**“ Please don’t overwork yourself.”**

**“ Will do.”** I casted him another worried glance before I made my way into my room.

…

..

.

Everyone in the titan tower had decided to throw Terra a birthday party, everyone except Damian. I was getting worried. I pulled out my phone.

(y/n):  _“ Where are you? You’re missing Terra’s birthday…I’m worried about you.”_ A few minutes passed before I received a text.

Damian:  _“Undercover. Don’t bother me.”_ That wasn’t like him at all. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

…

..

.

Once everything was finished, exposed and dealt with, Damian approached me, Helping me off the ground.

**“ Are you ok? You’re not hurt, are you?”**

**“ No,** i’m **okay. What about you?”** I grabbed his face with my hands, I glanced over all the wounds that littered his face and body.  _“_ **You’re pretty bruised.”** Damian’s eyes widened at my actions, but he made no move to move my hands from his face; for a few moments. He grabbed my hands, slowly retracting them from his face.

**“ I’ll be fine, thank you for worrying about me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Jerome Valeska

I walked into the morgue, my eyes instantly fell onto the new body. Lee instantly ran over to me, blocking my view.

****“(y/n)! You shouldn’t look--”** **

****“Is stat him? Is that Jerome?”**** I was only 19, but I was her assistant. Lee slowly stepped out of the way, revealing a faceless Jerome Valeska. ****“Where’s his face?”**** Lee gave him a small shrug of her shoulders. 

****“We’re not sure, but we suspect that Dwight took it...Do you need a few minutes?”**** I sunk to my knees, resting my head on the edge of the gurney.

 ** **“Yes, please…”**** A pair of footsteps slowly receded, the door opened and closed. ****“Why would you do this, Jerome? We could’ve just--We should’ve just ran away from the circus...But you got yourself,”**** My shoulders tensed as I felt a hand grab a fistful of my hair.

 ** **“I’m sorry, Doll. I really am,”**** Tears fell from my eyelashes as I locked eyes with a faceless Jerome. 

****“J-Jerome?”**** His hand slipped from my hair to cup one side of my face, I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. 

****“(y/n), I need you to tell me what happened, I’m having difficulty even remembering you...What are we exactly?”**** I grabbed the hand that held my face as I answered. 

**“ **We’re together...We’ve been together since we were 15...Any--any other questions?”**** Jerome removed his grip on my face to place his gun in front of his Cock. 

****“Did we ever--”**** Jerome made a clicking sound with his tongue as he moved his gun slightly. 

****“O-Oh, that...Well, you never really liked that kind of thing. It’s just one of the many things your mother ruined for you...But we did,  once. And it was...Nice,”**** Jerome grabbed me by my hands and pulled me to my full height.

 ** **“(y/n), I need you to go home and WAIT for me. Can you do that? It’ll be a few hours, but I will be there. I promise,”**** I squinted my eyes, confused on what my ginger-hair boyfriend was trying to tell me.

 ** **“Jerome, what the hell are you talking about?”**** He gestured toward the tv, which was broadcasting the news.

 ** **“I’m going to get my face...And then we’re leaving gotham.”**** I let out a soft gasp as the dots all connected. ****“Go to your apartment, pack your things...And WAIT for me.”****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
